


Just Another Day

by Engiffyserce



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Old work, Other, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engiffyserce/pseuds/Engiffyserce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nearing early evening for the lads. Gavin, haven given up on work, was sprawled out in the grassy clearing the mine the three younger men had been clearing for supplies was situated nearest to. His gently worn armour and mining equipment were tossed to the side and his boots had been tugged off and stood beside the lanky hunter. His sandy coloured hair bounced with the breeze, eyes shaded by the trees and chest warmed by the light’s fading rays. It had been a long day and he wanted to get to the city as soon as possible. But, as the other two finished, he had to wait. So, he let his eyelids laze and body relax as time slowly passed by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble

It was nearing early evening for the lads. Gavin, haven given up on work, was sprawled out in the grassy clearing the mine the three younger men had been clearing for supplies was situated nearest to. His gently worn armour and mining equipment were tossed to the side and his boots had been tugged off and stood beside the lanky hunter. His sandy coloured hair bounced with the breeze, eyes shaded by the trees and chest warmed by the light’s fading rays. It had been a long day and he wanted to get to the city as soon as possible. But, as the other two finished, he had to wait. So, he let his eyelids laze and body relax as time slowly passed by. It was a good ten minutes before the silence was broken.

 

"Hey, Vav," A very warm and very familiar voice rang, body plopping down next to him. The creeper garbed man opened his eyes to meet a tired smile. The boy next to him was dressed in a dirt-covered suit, tan skin slick with sweat, slumped forward slightly, leaning nonchalantly on his knees.

 

"Hey, X-Ray," Gavin answered, propping himself up on his elbows. "Long day?" Ray gave a small huff. He rolled his shoulders back, giving a groan. The Brit gave a small laugh, laying back in the grass. "Where’s Michael?"

 

"Pulling up some last blocks of diamonds," The Narvaez answered, flopping down next to the other. "I told him I was done and I’m fucking done. Two cave-ins and a sprained thumb? Too much for one Puerto Rican." Gavin chuckled, closing his eyes again.

 

"Twit," He muttered jokingly, receiving a light punch in the arm. "Is he almost done?"

 

"Yeah. Then we should be getting to the rendezvous point," Ray answered quietly. The two boys lay there for a sound amount of time, sharing the silence and the comforting warmth for each other.

 

    The birds quieted and the sun started to dip below the earth when the last of the lads came trudging out, dragging a diamond pick-axe behind him.

 

"God damn," He groaned, coming to stand above the two lazing men. A fake anger rose in his voice. "Where the fuck did you two go to? There was another thirty minutes of work!" Gavin blinked, smiling broadly.

 

"Hi Michael!" He greeted, sitting up quickly. Michael softened at the younger’s buoyancy.

 

"Hi Gavin," He answered, voice normalizing. Ray stirred, mumbling something about roses. He had fallen asleep, worn out by the day’s work. The eldest laughed, kicking the youngest’s boot. "Wake up, asshole."

 

"Huh, what?" The Puerto Rican said, sitting up in a slight panic. He looked around, noting where he was and calming down. He gave a whine, laying back down. "Why did you wake me up? I was having the amazing dream about not working anymore ever."

 

"Yeah, well, you’ll be fucking dreaming in a grave if we don’t get to the rendezvous. We were late last time and Geoff almost ripped me a new one; As I am the leader," Michael said. Gavin scoffed, standing up and grabbing his armour and slipping it back on, holding his pick-axe in hand. 

 

"Shut up, you mingy pleb," He teased, walking over to help Ray up onto his feet. "Lets go." The three took a moment to collect themselves before they walked westward, through the trees and up a slight incline.

 

    It wasn’t long before they ended up at the forest edge, met by the sight of three strong men watching the sun droop below the edge of the world. The eldest turned,greeting the three boys with a smile.

 

"Finally! You guys almost missed the sunset. Come on, we’re done today," He beckoned, turning back to his other two comrades. Gavin raced up with Ray followed closely by Michael. Jack and Ryan looked to the lads, laughing at their immaturity.

 

"Good night, world!" Jack called, stretching his arms above his head. Ryan swung a pick-axe over his shoulder, running his free hand through his hair. Geoff nodded, starting down the path to Achievement City.

 

"Let’s stop!" Ray called as they filed one-by-one down the path: Geoff, Jack, Gavin, Michael, Ray, and Ryan all heading for home—A hot meal, shower, and a warm bed.

 

    Just another day in the world of the Achievement Hunters.


End file.
